1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of information storage. Particularly, this invention relates to storing object-oriented information within an object-oriented environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Presently known techniques for storing objects, such as the serializable interface of the java.io package in Sun Microsystems Java™ 2 SE (v1.3), may impose undue limitations such as assuming that the storage involves an underlying file on a file system. For instance, known techniques for storing objects may require that the object be first retrieved from storage, then restored to a useable state, in order to be used.